


Darlenn [One shot dribble]

by dying_angel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff are more important, gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, idk don't ask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: Daryl is sick, and Glenn trying to take care of him





	1. Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl is sick, and Glenn trying to take care of him

Daryl's head was dizzy and he can't see anything straight, he cough a few time and he knew something wasn't right. He start to sneeze, maybe he caught cold because it's nearly winter and the temperature drop so bad, it's start to get chill. Rick told him to take rest inside Hershel's unused bedroom because there will be 'real' bed, not self build shirts bed or sleeping bag, and Daryl thank to the kind old man for letting him in. 

Daryl decide to took some painkillers, a few blankets that Carol bought and some peaceful nap, but sadly his body didn't seem to let him do that kind of action, he stay in bed eyes red and snotty nose. **He hate winter** or whatever that makes him sick, he bite his bottom lips and start to tossing around, trying to find good position to sleep. When he about to dozing off, he heard soft knock at the door, He thought maybe it was Rick coming to ask him basic ass question like 'you get better?' or Carol bringing him lunch, to be honest he doesn't feel like meeting these peoples, he need rest and he know it. He let out 'coming' along with groan to show whoever the person is how they annoy the hell out of him and his nap.

His eyes widen when the person he thought Rick or Carol wasn't even them, but the younger Korean kid. He wearing his blue baseball cap and baby blue knitted sweater along with black jeans and socks,peeking through the cracking door before stepping inside awkwardly, Daryl narrow his eyes "What do ya want,kid?" Daryl asked as he pulling the blanket to cover his upper body.

"Uhm, Rick say you were sick, do you like need anything?? Like water?"

"I need ya to leave meh alone."

Glenn huff at the older one response, do you know how far he had to walk to Daryl's room just because Rick told him to, "Seriously Daryl, if you aren't gonna decide,I'll decide for you." Daryl rolled his eyes, Glenn wandering around the room before come back with old story book in hand, he pull the red plastic chair and place it next to Daryl's bed before sit next to him, "Okay, Red riding...hood." Glenn spell slowly, "Once upon a time, there was- ow!" Glenn hissing as Daryl threw pillow at him, 

"Ya better shut ya Chinese mouth I'm trying to sleep."

"You are! and I'm just here to fill fully Rick dumbass dream! now let me tell you bedtime story!"

"If I hear ya open ya mouth to tell me boring story you better shut up or **I'll shut you up**."

"ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS GIRL WITH RED HOOD!"

"Shut the fuck up ya chink.

"I'm not chink, I'm Korean and I'm third generation america you prick."

Glenn flinch when Daryl suddenly gets up from his bed and stare deadly at him, Glenn swallow, He let out loud groan before harshly grabbing the kid by his wrist, pulling him into the cover, Glenn was pale, Daryl gonna kill him, he know it, The time tick so fast and Glenn doesn't get chance response, but when he slowly to relax, He realize that Daryl was pulling him into hug, The older one muscular arm wrapping gently around him,

"D-Daryl-?" 

"Shut up, Ya promise to make me feel better."

So the two stay in bed until tomorrow arrive, arm wrapping around each other,legs tangled. Daryl took the scent of Glenn's raven hair, it's so clean and smell nice, making him soon drive into deep sleep, They breathe steady, it feel so calming, They were sleeping like the world hasn't end yet, nuzzling into each other, Eyes both close.

Glenn soon awoke feeling cold hand placed on his cheek, He gets up and rubbing his eyes, realizing the cold hand belongs to Rick, the ex cop was smiling at him, wiggling his eyebrows, "He sleep well, did he?" Rick asked, "Yep!" Glenn replied as he hop down from the bed, staring at daydreaming Daryl who still in his dream train. "Good job,Glenn." Rick pat the Asian shoulder, When the two walk toward door to leaving, their step died as Glenn's loud sneeze and cough echoing the room, waking up Daryl.

"Shit, don't tell me you are.."

"Sick?


	2. storming and raining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's storming and raining heavily here aaa ;_;

It was storming outside, The group has to stay inside Hershel's house until the storm calm down, luckily they haven't unpack their stuff yet on first day they arrive at the farm. if they did, now they're showering in the rain collecting their stuff back or wind will take them away. Lori is hugging Carl, Rick and Shane watching the storm through window, T-Dog is comforting Carol because they haven't found Sophia yet, Beth sit next to Hershel on the sofa, Andrea and Maggie probably up to something since they both whispering something to each other ears and blush later, Daryl is busy cleaning his arrow with piece of cloth and Glenn sit down on the floor near to window,listening closely to the loud storm. 

Glenn still remember how he and his younger sister use to scare of the storm and rain, even he is 14 years old and his younger sister was 7. He always find himself hiding and crying every time it was raining, until one day his mother told him rain wasn't a bad thing. His mother said that rain and thunder are god giving punishment to bad people, since then, he began to sit near window every time it was raining  

The younger Asian flinch when he heard loud thunder crash,making him yelp and shudder as he hit Daryl by his arm, The older send him a question look,More confuse than angry, Glenn almost slip out 'sorry' before Daryl suddenly cut him off by , "Can't believe chinaman scare of the storm." then he smirk, Glenn find his face heating as everyone start to paying attention toward them, "No I didn't i was just- shocked.. that's all." Glenn's hand was trembling and Daryl knows he's lying, Glenn almost get his Pride flag up before he heard another thunder, but more louder, he can't help but let out another yelp and hugging Daryl by his arm, staring at the window with fear in the eyes, Just like the first time He told his mother he was afraid of the storm.  

Daryl wanted to makes fun of Glenn before he realize there's water forming in the younger's eyes,showing he was really afraid and his heartbeat was beating fast, Daryl lift his arm just to warping them around Glenn's shoulder, massage it to calm him down. Rick chuckle at their action,crossed arm to his chest and turning his attention back to the rusty window, Shane only stare in silent at them,though his face always shows no emotion or disgust but for once, he look amused. Glenn and Daryl closeness grew small smile in other's face, Daryl only send them glare like he was threatening them if they dare to say any word. 

The younger Asian breathe hiccup, not letting the tears fall down, he wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Daryl low his head to whispering something in low tone to make sure non of these people hear the conversation between him and the kid, "Hey kid,close your eyes and try to take long breathe,okay? You're doing fine." Glenn doing what he's been told, The time move slow,it feel like forever. Then Shane mention about about 5 more minutes, The storm will quiet down 

Rick turn his attention toward the pair and open his mouth to request something "Glenn,could you-" then he stop with smile 

Glenn falls asleep while leaning close to Daryl, their fingers intertwine, Daryl look up at Rick and said, "He's calming down, Don't any of you dare to wake him up." He sound threatening, but the smirk on his face explain everything. 


End file.
